


Видения

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Prophetic Visions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления владыки Элронда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Видения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Visions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107346) by Floating Leaf. 



> Драббл переведен на WTF Combat 2015 в рамках команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015.  
> Беты: cama, kasmunaut

Владыка Элронд улыбнулся про себя, заслышав шорох тихих, осторожных шагов мимо приоткрытой двери опочивальни. Скорее всего, ночной гость не ожидал, что владыка все еще не отошел ко сну, иначе проскользнул бы, не издав ни малейшего звука. Значит, они до сих пор думают, что ему не известно о частых визитах Леголаса в спальню Эстеля. Более того — верят, что, узнав о них, он будет в ярости.  
  
Элронд покачал головой.   
  
Если ему и следовало сердиться, то лишь на то, что Эстель, действуя из чувства юношеского противоречия, полагает, что совершает что-то запретное. И уж точно рассердился бы, заподозри только, что Леголас просто пользуется наивностью человеческого мальчика, легкомысленно играя его сердцем и телом. Но владыка Элронд был умнее — в конце концов, он был благословлен даром предвидения. Видения, посещавшие его ночами, были зловещи и весьма туманны, но оставляли место надежде.   
  
Он видел своего воспитанника — уже не безбородого юнца, но мужчину в расцвете сил с покрытым щетиной подбородком и глубокими морщинами на лбу — храбро бьющимся в самом сердце схватки, уверенно сжимающим Пламя Запада в мозолистой руке. А подле него — Леголаса, прекрасного в своей ярости, подобно древнему богу разрушения, чьи стрелы стремительно срывались с лука одна за другой.   
  
Элронд видел, как Арагорн был ранен, как сгорал в лихорадке, вызванной отравленным клинком. Видел, как его голова покоилась на коленях Леголаса, и принц заботливо его выхаживал. Видел, как они делили одно одеяло на двоих — безмятежное лицо Арагорна освещало танцующее пламя костра, а сзади к его спине прижимался своим стройным телом Леголас, защищая от холода.   
  
Элронд видел Арагорна — нет, Элессара — в праздничной тунике с вышитой на ней символикой Белого древа Гондора. Видел, как Митрандир увенчал его голову старинной короной под радостные крики толпы, а Леголас светился от гордости, глядя на Арагорна глазами, полными любви. Элронд видел Леголаса на корабле, во власти воспоминаний, — его волосы развевались на ветру, а лицо было залито слезами. И тогда он понял с горькой уверенностью, что его сына-человека больше нет среди живых, иначе эльфийский принц не отплыл бы за море.  
  
Нет, Элронд не стал бы бранить сына Трандуила или читать ему нотации о последствиях лишения Эстеля невинности. Он скорее поблагодарил бы его, но тогда потребуются объяснения — придется поделиться бременем знания грядущего. Бременем, что было отведено ему одному. В конце концов, Эстель еще ничего не знает о наследии Нуменора, Элронду только предстоит поведать ему о нем — и скоро… но не сейчас.   
  
А пока пусть наслаждается своей юношеской беспечностью еще год или два: пусть бродит по садам Ривенделла, словно их пределами и ограничен весь мир, пусть купается в любви эльфийского принца, что ценит его не за происхождение, а за чистое и благородное сердце. Возможно, именно в этой любви он и будет черпать силы, когда наступят темные времена.  
  
Элронд повернулся на другой бок, полный решимости и дальше делать вид, будто не замечает, что юные любовники становятся ближе — как физически, так и духовно. Его мало заботило, что они сочли его слишком древним и недостаточно сообразительным, а то и вовсе настолько погруженным в свои книги, чтобы не видеть происходящего под самым его носом. Он лишь жалел, что не может сказать им напрямик, что нет нужды скрываться. Однако, с другой стороны… возможно, это добавляет их отношениям остроты.   
  
Посмеиваясь над этой мыслью, эльфийский владыка поудобнее устроился на подушках и наконец отдался снам и видениям.

  
  



End file.
